ones love anothers kiss
by shikakunslady97
Summary: sasuke is in love with sakura but as it turns out sakura is married to naruto.sasuke is certainly sad but somebody else does love himhe just hates her guts narusaku shikaino kibahina and a little bit of inukag inuyasha and kagome hehe


sauke grabbed sakura by the waist"so sakura how about lunch?" "no way sasuke i'm married" sasuke frowned a lttle, hoping nobody would see. "why the long face sasuke?" said a voice in the distance. "naruto scat" said sasuke angrily causing sakura to slap him. "ow""sasuke have you been flirting with sakura again?"asked naruto a little angrily "maybe" sasuke said with a slight smirk on his face. "lets go sakura"naruto said picking her up bridle style(or fireman style whatever turns you on). "aw come on" whined a saddened sasuke in the backround."you tried it again didn't you" said 2 very familiar voices in the backround. "go away ino and shikamaru"said a still sad sasuke."sasuke why don't you just give it up already"  
asked ino "yeah you know she and naruto are married". "shut up you two i hate you!"said sasuke now angry much more than sad.  
"i guess we'll just leave and leave you alone as usual"said a very unfamiliar voice."who the heck was that".asked a now confused sasuke."you don'tremember?" asked a saddened kid."don't tell me your.." "yep!" "nice to see ya again kassidy" said sasuke, now cheerful. "we gotta go now sorry sasuke!" said ino in a obvious rush. 

to naruto and sakura "naruto, i'm hungry, does ramen sound ok to you?"said sakura, hoping to soon kill charley(the sound of your stomach growling "OK!!" said a way over excited naruto. getting to the ramen shop Ichiraki Ramen "1 super special ramen bowl!!!" yelled naruto sitting down. "ok!!" "one original bowl of ramen wuth some taco seasoning and a little bit of coke mixed in please" said sakura causing naruto to stare. "umm ok i guess"getting her food sakura automaticly looked at naruto who was half way done with his bowl."damn naruto.." "what?" "you are a quick eater" said sakura while naruto ate his last little bit of ramen.  
"wow i'm stuffed"said a naruto that has happily killed his charley.

to shikamaru and ino "hey shikamaru" said ino waking up from a long sleep."groan hey ino""ya hungry?" "huh oh no i'm not just sleepy" "fine lets go back to sleep then""ok-  
to somewhere

"konohamaru!!! get back here!!"yelled a ofcourse furious ebisu as kanohamaru made a very concernable handsign. "oh no you wouldn't" said a hopeful ebisu as konohamaru yelled "transform!" "hello ebisu" said a womans voice as ebisus nose bleed as he ran home.hehe"lauphed konohamaru.  
to sakura and naruto "hay sakura, look at ebisu running home with a bloody nose" naruto said trying to hold back his lauphter. "naruto i really do hate that jutsu of yours ya know that?" "...yeah""sakura help me" said a familiar voice. sasuke was in the middle of the road as he bled to his death.haha."sasuke?" "SASUKE!" yelled sakura crying like hell."whats wrong sa-"said naruto pausing when he saw sasuke."somebody help.." said sasuke in a low voice as naruto held the crying sakura in his arms. "NARUTO PLEASE CALL 911!!!!!" yelled sakura again getting out of his grip. "ok to the phone naruto naruto began to cry and quickly dialed 911.  
to somewhere else "awww come on!" whined a little 7 year old(possibly)."DAMN I NO!!!""inuyasha don't be a bitch!""SIT!!""help me"whined inuyasha."inu-yasha let me go."whined a little fox deamon that had fallen over with inuyasha during the sit seccion.  
"ok"said inuyasha in his manly voice throwing shippo on the ground.  
to tsunade "he'll be ok"tsunade said only barely saving sasuke."thank heavan and you tsunade" said a young girl, mostly sounding like eeeewww hinata!!!!!!!.sasuke sat up and look at hinata causing her to blush a little."oh, hi sasuke.""what is this wierdo doing here tsunade?"asked a little freaked out sasuke."sasuke i have somethin' to tell you.."said hinata."groan what is it?  
" I LOVE YOU NOT NARUTO SASUKE KUN!!"yelled hinata kissing him on the lips."aaaaaah help me!!!!!!"yelled sasuke getting out of her grasp.

"what is it sasuke?!" yelled sakura running in."help me.please" whined sasuke as hinata grabbed her newly found crush.


End file.
